It is known that there is a tendency for children to fall asleep on school busses, and that school bus drivers should make a thorough inspection of the entire length of the bus after concluding each route. Only by a visual examination, made by walking the entire length of the school bus, can it be determined that no children have fallen asleep in any of the seats. Only by strict adherence to a program requiring the driver to walk to the back of the bus after the conclusion of every route can such a visual examination be made.
The problem with such a program of visual examination is that the school bus driver will frequently fail to carry out the inspection. The failure may stem from forgetfulness, laziness or a strong but possibly erroneous feeling that no children are still on the bus.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for school bus safety device that can prevent sleeping children from being left on the school bus. Such a safety device must require the school bus driver to walk to the very end of the bus each time that the engine is turned off, thereby providing the driver with every opportunity to see any child left on the bus. The school bus safety device must operate automatically, in a manner that does not depend on the bus driver's memory, school policy or other factor. The school bus safety device must allow engine operation in an emergency, without requiring the driver to walk to the end of the bus.